Changes we go through
by xOxmakemesmilexOx
Summary: Rory and Logan have known eachother their whole lives. With her best friends, her brother, parties, death, and love will Rory survive the years to come? NEW TITLE! was called What a ball this will be....
1. Best friends for life

Summary:

Rory is a Hayden. She has a twin brother, Dameon James "D.J." Gilmore-Hayden. Her best friends are Logan Huntzberger, Stephanie Vanderbilt, Finnegan Morgan 'Finn', and Colin McRae. D.J. and Rory have known Logan since birth (literally), their moms met at the hospital,(you'll hear that later), and then Colin, Finn, and Steph moved in down the street. They have been friends ever since.

P.S. Rory never went to Stars Hollow High, her mom owns the inn, and she practically grew up there with her mom and is known by all of Stars Hollow. (Still love Luke's coffee)

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Rory Hayden woke up to the ever so annoying alarm clock. Today is her best friend's birthday. Logan had come over yesterday to have a Gilmore movie night since Rory was alone. She cleared that out of her head as she rolled over to turn off the alarm. Startled by a barrier coming in between her and the alarm clock she rubbed her eyes and looked at the figure next to her. It was Logan. She was starting to feel some thing for him, again. This always happened; she would have these weird feelings every now and then. Once again, she tried to turn off the buzzing noise but a second time being blocked. Then, while Rory was leaning over Logan he reached up and grabbed her. He pulled her back down onto the bed and started to tickle her.

"Morning Ace." He smirked.

"Looogaaaan. Let me go…..That tickles!" She yelped. Laughing uncontrollably.

"Fine, fine I surrender." He put up his hands in mock surrender. "But you haven't won yet." He said.

"Let's go Logan. Its time for school. We got to get ready."

"Excited much, Ace."

"VERY!... Logan, Are you really that stupid?"

He gave her a shocked looked and she laughed at him. "What?"

"Do you not know what today is?"

"Umm...Wednesday?"

"NOOOO! 1. it's Friday and 2. It's your birthday, YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh. Yeah."

"Geez you are pathetic. Now one more thing."

"Anything Ace." He was sitting up on her bed while she was getting ready for school.

"What the hell were you doing in my bed?"

"Oh. Ace I'm hurt. You don't remember."

"Logan, you have known me my whole life. Now stop screwing around and tell me what the hell you were doing? I haven't had my daily coffee fix either, so don't mess with me now!"

"You really don't remember?" She nodded. "Last night my parents and yours went to a Gala, and your brother was gone. You wanted a movie night and called me. We sat on the couch for a while until you fell asleep. I picked you up to carry you to bed when you told me to stay. Then we fell asleep." All of a sudden the nights events came flooding back into her mind. "I don't remember if your parents came home or not but I don't think they will mind that I stayed." Her parents did come home. She now remembered when her mom came into her room that night. She had opened the door and she heard her call for her dad to come. 'Do you think they finally got a clue, Chris?' She remembers her mom asking. 'I sure hope so. They are perfect for each other, whether they think so or not they fit together...perfectly.' What did they mean, they fit together perfectly? She and Logan were friends, BEST friends. Nothing more. Nothing less. Logan got up and went to go change. He put on his Chilton uniform as did Rory.

Logan walked over to Rory and kissed her forehead. "You look beautiful today, Ace." It was routine. Every day when Logan and Rory saw each other they would hug and Logan would kiss her forehead. She loved it. So many of her past b/f has broken up with her because of her closeness to Logan. But if they couldn't handle her being that close to Logan then they had to leave.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden woke up to a usual Friday. She got up and went to go start the coffee. When she came home last night she went into her daughter's room to check on her when she saw Logan Huntzberger in her bed. She smiled at the cute picture and got her husband. They were so perfect. She remembered when she first met the Huntzbergers. She had met Shira in the hospital. She had given birth to a baby boy, Logan Elias Huntzberger. She remembers the conversation like it was yesterday:

"_AHHHHHHHHH. I hate you Christopher. Why did you put me through pain? _

_AHHHHHHH." She screamed. _

"_Just a little more Lorelai. One more push." The doctor said. _

"_AHHHH……….AHHHHHHHH"_

"_One more kid Lorelai. One more. Come on. One BIG push." He emphasized on the word, big. "Ms. Gilmore, Mr. Hayden…..two beautiful healthy babies. A boy and girl." I smiled. I had always wanted twins. A boy and a girl. "What will their names be?" The doctor asked. _

"_The girl…. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden…..and the boy………Dameon James Gilmore-Hayden."_

"_Great names. I like them."_

"_Lor, it's over. Isn't he beautiful?" Right then there was a knock at the door. _

"_Can you get that Chris?"_

"_Yea sure." Chris opened the door to find a women, who looked like a patient, standing right there. "Do you need anything?" Chris asked her._

"_Oh. No, sorry. I thought this was the door leading to the nursery. Still can't see straight." She said politely. _

"_Oh. That's ok. I'm Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden. This one in my hands is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the third, AKA Rory. And that one over there that my husband, Christopher Hayden, is holding is, Dameon James Gilmore-Hayden, AKA D.J." _

"_When were they born?"_

"_Just a few hours ago. What about you?"_

"_Oh, I gave birth yesterday to a boy, Logan Elias Huntzberger. I'm Shira Huntzberger, by the way."_

"_Well great to meet you"_

"_You too. Umm. Lorelai…."_

"_Yea?"_

"_This might be kind of personal but if you don't mind me asking, where do you live?"_

"_Oh. No problem. In Hartford. 5847 Lexington Ave. Hartford, Connecticut 81109. Why?"_

"_Well you're a Hayden and a Gilmore and I was wondering if you lived in Hartford or not. Oh, and by the way, you're my neighbor."_

"_Oh….goody… I so can not wait to get home. Maybe our kids will grow up next door or some thing! OH, YEAH"_

"_Here is my number" She handed me a piece of paper with her name and number on it. "Call me and we can maybe set up a day to take our kids to the park together." _

"_Defiantly." I nodded._

_After that I went home and called her. We set up a date to go to the park, in a week. That next Sat. She also told me about 3 other people that had just moved into the neighborhood with infants the same age as Rory, D.J., and Logan. So, we gathered everyone together. They have been best friends ever since. _

'Wow'. She thought. How her baby was growing up fast. Today they would be celebrating Logan's 16th birthday and tomorrow would be Rory and D.J.'s. That weekend they were having a big party celebration on behalf of the 3 teenagers. It would also be Rory's debutante ball. Her escort was to be Logan. She knew that deep inside Rory and Logan really loved each other. You could see it in the way he looked at her. You could see the jealousy and hurt in Rory's eyes when she saw Logan with someone else besides her at a party with him. When ever Rory got a boyfriend Logan would do anything in his power to make him mad. Not to make Rory unhappy, but because of the jealousy. And now, it was only a matter of time before they finally saw the truth, at the debutante ball…………………….

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Next- First Rory and Logan go to school with DJ they meet everybody there. Have some talk and then the ch. After that is the ball!

Okay so this is my second fan fiction but the first on I have ever posted so please RR. I really like this story. You could say it kind of came in a dream but that would be wrong. (And politically incorrect) lol. This story could really go somewhere. I am hoping it will. If you have any requests that you want to happen or see happen, just tell me. I won't mind putting them in! cool!

Sarah


	2. LOVE

Ok so I know that this is a little late but I have had major writers block. I could not think of a way to start this chapter. It also took a long time because I wanted a long chapter, not a short one. I hate those. I will try to get a new chapter out once a week but i can't promise anything.

So here goes……

* * *

Once Rory was dressed her and Logan made their way down the stairs into the kitchen. DJ and Lorelai were already sitting there coffee in hand. Rory was surprised to see that her dad was not down yet. 

"Hey mom. Coffee please." She said.

"Who do you think I am that i would be so unkind to deprive my most wonderfullest daughter in the world from drinking coffee?" Lorelai said.

"Mom, first off i am your ONLY daughter and secondly...PLEASE." She said giving her mom the bambi eyes. Logan just went to the cabinent and got out a mug. He didn't even need to ask to get things in the Hayden house, same with Rory and DJ at his. He loved watching Rory and Lorelai rant on and on about nothing at all. He could not take his eys off of her. She was just so beautiful. Even in her chilton uniform. The way she wore it. With the top few buttons undone, her tie a little loose and the skirt hemmed a little she was just to hot. You also could tell that Steph had a major part in how she wore it. He liked Rory. He has for a long time. He just never knew how to tell her. He was also just as close to Rory as he was to DJ and he wasn't sure how fair that would be if he became her boyfriend. But DJ, Finn, and Colin would always tease him about liking Rory. He never told them that he did but he didn't need to. He poured himself some coffee and made his way over to sit by DJ. Rory and Lorelai were still rambling about whatever it was they were rambling about. He set his mug down and picked up one of the poptarts that were laying out. Once he set the mug down Rory looked over at him and grinned, he didn't notice this until he went to go take a sip of his coffee. When he reached down for it it was gone. He looked up to see Rory smirking at him.

"Looking for something?" She teased him.

"Oh no nothing at all...just my coffee. Thats it. Not like coffee is important anyway" He returned her smirk.

Lorelai and Rory both gasped. "He didn't...Oh my gosh he did...He just said coffe isn't important. OMG. we have to ban him from the elixir of life!" Lorelai said dramatically.

"Yea that would sure as hell kill him" DJ replied sarcastically gaining a 'mean' from Rory. "Sorry mom but we got to get to school or we are going to be late...Wouldn't want sis to be late would we...She would have a heart attack." He said jokingly.

"Ha ha very funny. Now lets go." Rory said. "Bye Mom. Tell dad i said bye too"

"Bye sweets. Love you. You too DJ."

"Bye Mom"

"Bye, Bye Logan. Are you coming over again tonight. Your parents are at a meeting all week so you can stay over if you want." Lorelai said.

"Sure. Bye Aunt Lorelai."

"BYE...and Rory"

"Yes mom" She sighed. She really didn't like being late for school.

"Have fun" She smirked "And don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Yes mother." Rory, DJ, and Logan walked out to the cars. They weren't old enough to dirve yet but one of their friends, Finn, was. He pulled up in the driveway and they all hopped in.

"Well, hello Love, How are you? Long time no see." Finn said

"Oh Yes Finn my love. So long. 1 day how did i ever live" Rory said.

"I knew you had a secret love for me that would one day show."

"Well, now that time has come" She said giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

* * *

When they pulled into the school they saw two other cars pull in. One was Stephanie's and the other was Colin's. They were all older enough to drive. Everyone but DJ and I now. But we were getting our lincense tomorrw so we were happy. We got out of the car and saw Steph and Colin by their cars. 

"Hey guys." DJ said.

"Hey DJ, Logan, Reporter girl." Colin said.

Rory immediantly walked over to Steph. "Where the hell were you this weekend? I tried calling you like 50 times and you never answered so I was stuck with _him_ all night." She said pointing to Logan.

"Sorry Rory I got caught up in something with Colin." Steph said with a grin.

"Eww. TMI Steph, TMI" The boys just laughed and started walking to their lockers.

"So, what did you and Logan do yesterday?" Steph asked. Rory and Steph walked towards the school with their arms linked.

"We just watched some movies until we fell asleep. Then Logan carried me to bed and he stayed the night." Rory wanted to tell Steph what her parents said but the boys were to close by.

"Cool." They arrived at their lockers, and seeing that the boys had apparantly gotten their books already Rory told Steph everything. Detail upon detail. "I knew you like Logan. It was so obvious, why didn't I see this before. It's gonna be ok." Steph told her.

"Thanks Steph. It's just that...well.."

"What is it Rory? Is something wrong?"

"No, no nothing at all. Well... it's just that, what if he doesnt like me like that. If he is only a friend to me"

"You're crazy. He likes you just as much as you like him. You both do. You're just oblivious to it."

"But Steph what do I do about it. This won't just go away."

Steph smirked. "Rory, Rory, Rory. I have a great ideal.Then her smirk turned into a wicked grin as the bell for first period rang.

"OMG. What have I gotten myself into?" Rory thought outloud. When she walked into the classroom she saw everyone sitting in thecorner of the room.

"Hey" DJ said.

"Hey DJ. Sorry I'm late." She said, shooting an accusing look at Steph.

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"Nothing" Rory replied

"Ok. So can everyone come?" DJ asked.

"Come to what?" Rory wondered.

"Come back to the house tonight to watch some movies"

"No." Rory said

"And why not?" DJ asked giving a questioning look.

"Because, If you didn't remember our birthday is tommorrow and that means that _someone else's_ birthday is today." She said reminding her brother.

"Oh yeah. Happy Birthday Logan." DJ said. "And why can't we watch movies than."

"Because I wanna go out to eat somewhere." Rory pouted. Giving the bambi eyes. By this time everyone but DJ and Rory were laughing.

"What's so funny?" DJ asked.

"It's just that we all know who is going to win. I mean come on DJ, no one, I repeat NO ONE can refuse those bambi eyes. Not even you!" Steph said.

"Alright fine we'll go to dinner." DJ said, earning a squeal from both Rory and Steph.

"I didn't know socialites squealed" Came a snobby voice from behind them.Rory and Steph turned around to see Jule Luver.

"Yeah and your point is?" Rory asked sarcastically

"Just that no guy wants a girl that squeals like a baby."

"Right and what guy do you have?" Steph asked.

"I don't do commitment. I don't care. It's not like you've got guyz either. Hi Logie." She said waving at Logan.

"Actually we do." Steph said. Rory mouthed, 'what are you doing?' to her. 'Just watch. Its part of the plan.' she mouthed back.

"Oh really. Who?"

Steph smiled. "Well I'm going out with Colin." Which was the total truth they just decided to keep it queit.

"Steph!" Colin said. with panick in his eyes.

"What it's true. You know it Colin. Don't play the dumbass now. Yes Colin and I are in a relationship we told none of you about." Steph said quietly.

"Ok then, who is Rory with?" Jule said. Not impressed. And again Steph got a smile, but this was more an evil smile and she looked at Colin and Finn who immediantly knew what she was doing.

"Rory is with Logan." Steph said. Rory looked at her then at Logan. He was smiling.

"Yep. Me and Ace. She's one hell of a girl." Logan said. What was going on. Was this really happening? Or was she dreaming?

"Then how come nobody knew about this?" She questioned. Rory just stood there shell shocked.

"Because it just happened last night." Finn answered for them.

"Arg." Said Jule. And with that she walked off.

Once she was gone Rory turned to Steph. "What the hell was that Steph. First, you and Colin are dating then Logan and I. What has gotten into you?"

"I'm sorry Ror. It's just that that bitch was getting to me. And for future reference, Colin and I are going out."

"OMG. Finally. You guys have been dancing around eachother for like ever."

"Sounds like somebody else i know, love." Finn said. "Omg. You and Logan. Haven't you noticed. He likes you love. And you like him. Now go for it already. And I'll make reservations at El Fancy (A/N: i know you just love the name) at 7" Just then the bell rang and everyone quickly rushed out the door before Rory or Logan could say anything. Both Rory and Logan brushed those thoughts aside and ignored Finn's comment. They both didn't want to admit it.

Logan and Rory were walking to second period.

"Ace?" Logan asked. he put his arm around her shoulder protectivly.

"Yeah."

"We need to make this look real"

"What?"

"Us. I mean Steph told Jule that we're together. So umm... just for today we should make it look like your my girl" Logan said uncomfortably.

"So I'm not your girl now." Rory teased. Logan just laughed.

"You've always been my girl, babe. But I mean like pretend you're my girlfriend."

"I can do that" Rory put her hand in his back pocket and walked a little closer to him. "Better?" She asked.

"No." Logan replied. He turned her around so that their faces were less than 2 inches apart. Before she could respond his lips crashed onto hers. As soon as they met hers she lost all thought. Her feelings for him were back and ohh did they hit her hard. For the first time she relived she was in love with her best friend.

He couldn't think. Kissing her was making him dizzy. Why he did this? He didn't know. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He was in love with his best friend. When air became a necessity they pulled back. Their foreheads were together and they were breathing heavily.

"Wow." Logan said. Staring into her deep blue eyes.

"Logan? We need to talk."

"Ace. There's something I want to tell you." They said at the same time.

"You first." Logan told her.

"Ok. Logan I've liked you for almost my whole life. You've always been there for me and after that kiss it hit me even harder." Logan went to interrupt her. "No Logan. Wait. i don't want to screw up our friendship. It's really important to me. But I think...I think...I think I might love you." Logan just stood there and looked deeper into her eyes. He knew this was hard for her. He didn't know she felt the same way. He had to tell her. "Oh. Umm..ok.. I gotta go to class Logan. So...umm..bye." SHe turned to run with tears in her eyes. Logan grabbed her arm and turned her around. He wiped the tears off of her face.

"Rory. Look at me." She turned and looked into his chocolate brown eyes.It burned him to see her like this knowing that he was the cause of it. "Rory, I love you too. I love you more than that of a friend and I want you all to myself. I don't like sharing and you know that. I Don't want to hurt you and I want you to beleive me."

"I do believe you Logan. I really do." She said. He leaned down and kissed her softly. He loved her taste. She tasted like coffee and chocolate.

"I love you Rory. I love you very much" Logan said. "But... as much as I would love to continue this little encounter we're having we are officially late for class." Logan smirked knowing that it would piss her off to be late for class.

"Oh shit" Rory grabbed Logans hand and rushed down the hall. Now all she had to do was tell everyone that they were really together.

* * *

Hope you like it. REALLY sorry it came out late I had sooo much going on this week. But I will probly update more now. If you have any ideals or things you want to happen, tell me please! R.R.

Sarah


End file.
